Ariadne
In Game Information Ariadne (Inception) was pulled into Panem to participate in the 75th Hunger Games, specifically for the unveiling of the new concept of the games better known as Arena 01. She was given a score of 7 by the Gamemakers and assigned to represent District 6 alongside fellow tribute Maxim Clarke (Arena 01). As a current Mentor to the Tributes of District 6, she spends the vast majority of her time trying to win over sponsors and making sure a selection of Tributes manage to survive. She has a secretive hand in her previous allies' successes as best she can, and is keeping her ties to Elias and the rebellion under wraps. 'Arena 01' Despite finding herself in the Arena with very little knowledge of what was going on, and two relatively incompetent Mentors, Ariadne went for the Cornucopia, and retrieved a knife and a number of cans. They would prove useful in her temporary survival. She met up with Amy and Shepard, forming an official alliance known publically as Team Jeeves along with Garrus and Kaidan. They're separated by a rockslide that kills off Garrus, and when Ariadne later strikes out on her own in an attempt to find the small camera that they'd been endearing themselves to the Capitol with, she finds herself starving to death. 'Arena 02' Though she hadn't killed anyone last Arena, this one saw her very first kill and the resulting turmoil stemming from that. After curbstomping a fallen Wyatt at the Cornucopia, Ariadne formed a tentative alliance with Eliot and Momoko wherein neither of them quite know how to think of her. The three of them make a return back to the Cornucopia to retrieve materials, and find themselves in the midst of another massive bloodbath involving a handful of alliances. After Momoko and Ariadne form an alliance behind Eliot's back, they find that it's to be short-lived anyway, as a Gamemaker-brought event causes their small domicile to give up the ghost to acid rain. Both die in the event. 'Arena 03' While Kaidan didn't make it past the Cornucopia, Ariadne saw little reason not to make a good attempt at the crown this time around: she took a leaf from the Career Tributes' book, and gets her first kill at the Cornucopia itself, going on to collect a good haul intended to keep her going for a while. In general, she took out every Tribute she met up with, forming an alliance with Don, with whom she kept her kill count going up; they became known as the Dream Team, and a Capitol favourite. In the finals, it came down to Don, Ariadne, and Alex. Ariadne is the only survivor of the resulting battle, and is crowned Victor of Arena 03. Personality At first glance, Ariadne presents herself to be a relatively unfeeling sort of girl, one who presents a constant poker face of either boredom or mild amusement. It takes quite a bit to get a rise out of her, usually involving some major development that she either hadn't foreseen, or takes offence to on a personal level: only then will she lash out in anger. Once a person has gotten on her bad side, such as through a betrayal of her trust, they never get back there; her wariness is another of the few emotions she wears subtly, but it is most certainly there. She prefers to present herself as a calm, capable individual filled with quiet determination more than any kind of emotionally unstable person; she would rather be counted on for her analytical and logical skills than anything else. At the same time, the sort of emotional stoicism she seems to often present can come off as almost cold. It's clear that she's spent most of her life as a very focused individual who makes goals and sticks to them, and her social skills have suffered for it. She doesn't display tact most of the time, particularly if she feels comfortable enough with a person to drop the pretence altogether. For the most part, the suppression of Ariadne's emotions into barely there smiles and glances is to keep people at bay: she has other goals and motivations that vary depending on the circumstances she finds herself in, and other people don't always come into play in those plans. That said, it isn't to say that she doesn't trust; if anything, she starts off inherently trusting that everyone around her has relatively good intentions. She hasn't experienced much in her life to make her distrust at first sight, though it doesn't take much to begin the downward spiral into her bad books. She's very receptive, and takes everything into account when getting to know a person, whether it's the way they stand when speaking to her, or the way they look, or anything else that might present itself; at the same time, she isn't necessarily judgemental until a situation presents itself to actually show a person to be someone she needs to watch out for. Even if it doesn't show obviously, Ariadne has quite a few buttons that can be pushed with only a few simple actions or words: she doesn't take well to being lied to, nor to having her trust betrayed. Until that point, she will be nothing but polite and perpetually curious: she asks more questions than anything else, always trying to get to the bottom of things or to find clarification on a point she might not fully grasp. To an outside perspective, it's an innocent sort of curiosity; she appears much younger than she actually is. Even when things make her slightly anxious, it's her curious that drives her on. She is easily fascinated by complex things that offer challenge and interest. When angered, Ariadne has a tendency to lash out: she is forceful and confrontational when she doesn't like how she's being treated by someone. After that, she holds a visible grudge. If someone was to look closely and watch her for a while, they would notice that she also catches onto things very quickly; she reads between the lines when people say things, particularly if she's paying attention to their body language and general disposition. Depending on the circumstances, Ariadne may or may not do so: if she cares enough, or feels like something is worth her time, then it will get all of her focus and attention; if not, she can almost forget that it's there at all. She has a tendency to be a bit self-centred that way, in the sense that if it doesn't interest her at all, it doesn't exist in her world. Most of her curiosity stems from her love of learning that branches out to include virtually anything, though she won't deny being particularly interested in artistic endeavours. As she herself puts it, dream architecture is ‘pure creation’; there’s very obviously something within her that begs to be satisfied only through the adrenal rush that is creating labyrinthine worlds within people’s dreams. It's this yearning for the release of everything creative inside of her to a single, plausible outlet that allows her to set aside even what most people would consider immoral, and join a potential life of crime without even batting an eye. It's this that demonstrates almost most of all that her goals come before most anything else: in place of finishing her degree at her college in Paris, she abandons it to build whatever she likes in dreams. Though the end remains the same, the means differ greatly, and she even goes so far as to ignore the immediate danger posed by building dreams, as she believes that it won't be a problem in the long run. She's simultaneously horrified and fascinated by what makes people tick: if someone really interests her on a psychological level, Ariadne will make a point of shoving herself into their life and asking as many questions as she can until it gets her into trouble. Even though she can sometimes be a tad naive and oblivious to what she's getting herself into, it isn't necessarily obvious as to whether or not that would stop her. She has limited respect for people she sees as colleagues, as seen when she treats Cobb's rules for building dreams not as rules but more as guidelines to be tested, and one or two bad experiences doesn't necessarily dissuade her from trying again. It could be blamed partly on her methods of learning, which lean towards the visual kinaesthetic, and play a large role in her relationships with the people immediately surrounding her: instead of just listening and learning that way, she prefers to test things out on her own, even if it means putting herself in a small - or large, depending on the situation - amount of danger. She’s almost reckless in a way, losing all caution once she thinks she knows what she’s gotten herself into, even if she’s dead wrong; however, she rarely goes off on this track until she believes the situation to be contained and controlled, with little to no outside variables affecting it. She’s also fairly bossy, in a way, though insistent may be a better word: particularly in times of danger, or in a stressful situation with no other direction given, she will take command and do what needs to be done. Ariadne is willing to become a sort of 'shadow leader' in a team, refusing to let anyone get sucked into danger they might not be aware of until they are made aware of it. She believes in honesty from the get-go, and her own lack of tact plays into that. Where she could manipulate easily with words, she prefers not to. Most of what she does is driven by an intent to impress. Though she doesn't look for praise, and almost ignores when it's given, she's constantly striving to out do herself. She's a bit of a perfectionist, and that combined with her lack of tact tends to lead to a lack of friends as well. Her social skills aren't one of the things she feels necessary to bettering herself; she's polite enough to get by, and blunt with everyone else. Where most people would choose to skirt around a topic, she will delve into it head-first, confronting people and making them deal with their problems; this is particularly worrisome when it comes to Cobb, whom she forces to address all of his internal issues and how they might pertain to everyone else. In this way, she’s more than a little selfish, but that selfishness also involves anyone who might side with her in a group situation of the needs of the many against the needs of the few. She's also independent enough that getting on the bad side of a few people doesn't necessarily bother her. History To be updated Category:The Tributes of Arena 01 Category:The Tributes of Arena 02 Category:The Tributes of Arena 03 Category:District 6 Category:Victors Category:Deceased characters